Psychotropic Bonds
by August Mayhem
Summary: Based off LJ prompt: Penny and Sheldon share a psychic bond.
1. Chapter 1

Written for prompt on LJ: Sheldon and Penny share a psychic bond. It will be done in two parts. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of TBBT.

---

Sheldon hadn't bothered himself awake the first time it happened. It was not unheard of, at least not to him, to have dreams of a sexual nature. However, they were usually preceded by masturbation.

Which happened exactly once a month, on a night previously separated from his three, four now, friends. And such an act had not taken place before his nightly ablutions.

Despite the anomaly, Sheldon returned to a deep sleep and put it out of his mind for the time. He could ponder what it meant when he was awake.

--

And two weeks later it happened again. Slightly more detail this time, less of a vague impression, but again it was short and to the point. Ignoring physiological reactions Sheldon made a mental note of it and returned to REM sleep.

--

The pattern continued over the next seven weeks, the dreams happening more and more frequently. Each one longer than the last and with greater clarity than those that came before.

It came to a head one day, forty-three days after the first dream. He had been in his office, diligently working on his white boards, closing in on finalizing a very important formula. One that might possibly change they way everyone looked at gravity.

_Penny breezed through the doors, a small, bagged lunch was dropped on his desk before she walked straight up to him and kissed him hard. His own arms slipped around her waist and pulled her closer so he could delve deeper and deeper into her mouth._

_He was heading a meeting between some older gentlemen who were trying to get his company to sign a contract with theirs. Penny was hiding under his desk, a solid thing made of cherry oak with a dark stain. It had no legs, simply went from desktop to floor and was incredibly spacious._

_His pants were looped around his ankles, Penny halfway in his lap gently and noiselessly sucking on his member. She would switch up her pace, bobbing her head faster until Sheldon thought his vision might blur from ecstasy, before drawing away agonizingly slow, her teeth delicately scraping the underside of his cock._

_He concluded his business with the two gentlemen before sending them on their way. As soon as the door clicked shut, and maybe even sooner, he shoved the chair back and jerked Penny up from her position._

_Forcefully bracing her against his desk, he ravaged her mouth, tasting himself on her tongue. Her hands were doing their best at unbuttoning his shirt and achieving contact with his skin._

_He grabbed her hands and held them behind her back. With his other hand on the dip between her back and overtly perky ass, he pulled her forward, into him and ground his erection into her. _

_A throaty moan came from her mouth, green eyes slipped shut and she breathed his name. Nearly coming undone at that simple noise, Sheldon flipped Penny around and she braced her arms on paper-free desk._

_She was wearing a delicious little black number that was barely decent; the back being none-existent, almost showing of the cleft of her cheeks. He traced a finger down her spine, delighting in the shivers that made her form tremble before him._

"_Sheldon…" It was a plea, one he desperately wanted to give in to; to lose himself in the feel of her, the taste and scent of Penny._

"_Please…!" Another whispered plea. He knew she was wet and wanted him, but she had taken such pleasure in teasing him under the desk. And she had taught him that relationships were based on reciprocity._

_He smirked and lazily trailed a hand up her thigh. A small groan came from Penny's pink mouth._

"_Please Sheldon, no teasing! I'm horny as fuck and can't wait." He molded his body over hers and nipped at her earlobe._

"_Penny…Didn't your mother ever tell you patience was a virtue?" He smirked while trailing kisses along her neck and gently bit down on the juncture of neck and shoulder._

_Penny tried to whirl around as he stood up. She was quickly subdued and put back in position._

"_You want to come inside you Penny? To fuck you senseless?" He had scrunched her dress up around her hips and was dancing his long, nimble fingers over her core. Noticing the obvious lack of panties made him groan and thrust his hips against her ass as he moved his fingers lightly, in and out of her pussy. _

_Blonde hair whipped as the woman frantically nodded her head as she voiced a throaty moan. Without any warning Sheldon tipped her forward and plunged into her, barely giving her time to breathe. _

_Leaning over her rounded derriere, he relentlessly thrust in before pulling out and slamming back into her, hitting just the right spot. The build up was intense and both knew they wouldn't last long past this. _

_But Sheldon was determined she would come before him, a favorite challenge of theirs, one that swung between them almost equally. His left hand wrapped around a toned waist as he continued to plunder her deliciously hot core. _

_Dropping his head on her shoulder, Sheldon used his other hand to flick and delicately twist her nub. _

_Penny did her best to stifle her cries and moans and biting down hard on her lip was barely doing anything. She exulted in the feel of Sheldon's cock pulsing in her, ruthlessly thrusting into her. Her arms were trembling from the force of his thrusts, something she absolutely loved, and pleasurable waves coursing her body, leaving it barely able to lock itself in place._

_When his fingers moved from her hips to her clitoris, pressing a little harder that usual and twisting, she felt what minimal control she had snap and lost herself in the orgasm that ripped its way through her body._

_Sheldon had that sexy little half smirk on his face as he felt her stiffen beneath him and quickened his pace just that little bit more before he exploded, letting her walls milk him for everything._

_He stumbled back into his large, leather chair, somehow managing to pull his pants up and redo his belt. Penny waited for a few moments before moving from her slumped position and fell into his lap._

_He let her curl there, wrapping one arm across her waist as she nuzzled his neck._

"_Fuck I love making you so unraveled at work. It's insanely arousing watching you try to not to react when others are in the room." She threw a tiny smirk at him. "Pays off pretty damn well for me too! I love it when you fuck me over your desk Sheldon."_

--

Sheldon woke up fifteen minutes early so he could return his body's physiology to his structured norm without further disrupting his, and therefore Leonard's, morning schedule.

--

"…_I love it when you fuck me over your desk Sheldon."_

Penny was snapped awake mere seconds before her alarm went off. She was insanely aroused and had a deep flush across her cheeks.

_What the hell was that?! _

She threw off her covers as she made her way to the shower, desperately needing to get off before her early shift at the Cheesecake Factory.

Whatever the hell it was, and wherever it came from could be dealt with later. She had some fantasizing to do. Blue eyes and long, tapered fingers popped into her mind as she stepped into the heated spray.

---


	2. Chapter 2

Published: Monday, Mar. 8, 2010

Title: Psychotropic Bonds - Part 2

Author: August Mayhem

**PLEASE READ: **I apologize to you, my readers. I told some of you that I would have this up by the end of February, and (obviously) I did not step up to my promise. In my (hideously pitiful) defense, I had 2 midterms last week that I had to study for. Nonetheless, I would ask your forgiveness for my transgression. And would like to inform you that this story will now consist of 3 chapters, instead of the original 2. The next chapter will consist of the after effects of this one and a glimpse of future situations between the two characters. Hope you all enjoy. I'm new at writing "smut" so, lemme know what you think about it please!!

AM

--

Penny had spent the majority of her shift moving about in a daze. Her mind rarely seemed to turn from her sex dream, about Sheldon no less, and it was all she could do to pretend that she was aware of her surroundings for the duration of the day.

Bernadette had been there, and had covered her ass more times than she cared to admit. She would be letting out little hints to Howard over his girlfriend's birthday wants. She absent-mindedly snickered at the adorable couple.

Yes Howard was a creep, yes he was a pervy with possibly more than slightly stalker-ish tendencies, but he was also very sweet on Bernadette. And they were so cute together.

Too cute sometimes, Penny frowned. She was damn sure she hadn't had a cavity prior to them dating. And no she hadn't eaten any sugary foods recently. Well, not exorbitantly anyway.

Michael finally called her off at the end of her shift, Penny meandered her way over to her car. When she collapsed onto her couch, it was with the vague surprise that she had made it home in piece. Especially considering she hadn't been thinking about the road at all.

Just letting her eyelids droop to a close, an impossibly shrill noise pierced the air. Had she the energy, Penny would have jumped. As it was, she groaned and gave a half-hearted attempt of a glare at the offending item.

She knew who it was. And she didn't want to answer it. But if she didn't answer, he'd just keep calling. While endearing at times (none of which she could think of presently), Sheldon's persistence was usually just irritating.

To a very great extent.

Forcing her arms to support her, Penny shuffled her hand around her purse and lifted the pink, shrieking phone to her ear.

"Yes Sheldon?"

"Penny?"

"Who else would it be Sweetie?"

"Forgive me Penny," he sounded anything but, "But it is not uncommon for phones to be stolen. I merely wished to confirm the identity of who I was speaking to prior to speaking and thus eliminating a possibly embarrassing situation in which I would have-"

"Goodbye Sheldon."

"No Penny, wait!"

He sounded mildly desperate and she wasn't cruel enough to just hang up on him without hearing his piece. At least not yet. Though a few more examples of his lovely personality shining through and she just might.

She sighed. "Why did you call me Sheldon?"

There was an acute silence on the other side. Penny huffed and moved to hang up.

"Leonard left work early with a lady friend and said I would have to find another ride home. I don't trust Howard and his pathetic contraption and Raj is in the middle of something important and I have no wish to be here until all hours waiting on him."

Lips pursed, Penny did kinda feel bad for the guy. He had so much trouble interacting with people outside his normal routine.

"I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Make it fifteen. I'm just in the process of finishing up and the extra time-"

Penny growled and hung up. Sheldon looked at his screen when the dial tone sounded in his ears.

"Well, how rude."

--

Penny sent him a text when she arrived at the university. Having never been there before (by herself anyway. She did go that one time with that tanned, outdoorsy physicist, but hell, why pay attention to buildings when a guy like that was around!) and didn't particularly feel like getting lost.

Five minutes, no reply and no Sheldon later, she sent him another text. And a voicemail. Three more minutes went by.

She growled and stalked out of the car. Locking her doors she trundled up the steps and tried to find an office or a professor, or hell, even a student would work!

She just needed to find the damn physics department and then someone there could show her Sheldon's office.

"…_I love it when you fuck me over your desk Sheldon."_

The memory of her dream sent her mind into overdrive and she wandered through hallways barely seeming to know her direction. Details of the dream came into startling clarity within her mind's eye.

The taste of him on her tongue; the exhilaration and thrill of sucking him off, hidden under a desk while he calmly negotiated details with clients; his teeth nipping at her earlobes and neck before soothing the bites with his lips and tongue; the feel of him covering her body with his as he took control.

Pupils dilated, lips gently parted and lightly panting, Penny stumbled across a map and found her way to the physics department.

--

"…Man I hated the caf. food today. Those fingers were disgusting. All spindly and everything; super chewy. You'd think they'd at the very least be able to deep fry something properly!"

"Oh I know right! The salad wasn't that great either. The muffins weren't too bad this morning though."

The two men, pocket protectors, nasal whine and all, crossed the hallway and moved into another room. Penny whimpered as new images were brought to the fore.

Sheldon pressed tightly to her back; his length straining against the fabric of his pants, easily felt by Penny; his long, muscled arms reaching around her to slip inside her core; dancing and teasing her with delicious movements that caused so much pleasure.

Collapsing against the wall, Penny groaned. She ruthlessly forced the images away from her mind and focused on finding someone to point her to Sheldon's office. Oh god. His office. With a desk. And him. And soon her as well. Oh fuck.

She bit back another moan and closed her eyes. She found a short, dark haired woman, well she assumed it was female because of the flowered print, though the figure really suggested otherwise. And politely asked for directions to Dr. Sheldon Cooper's office.

"Well, well, well! Malibu Barbie has come out from the beach and is searching for Dr. Dumbass."

Leslie Winkle's mouth was opened to say more, but Penny, while recognizing her, wasn't in a particularly easy-going mood and didn't want to have to deal with the pint-sized harpy who loved to talk down (while looking up at, with maybe the exception of Leonard) to people.

Quickly brushing the snappish brunette Penny continued on her way.

_ Dr. Dumbass my foot. _ _He certainly knew what the hell he was doing with his fingers last night._ She paused. _That was a dream you idiot. Not real life. Though it'd be interesting to see if he lived up to her imagination._

Shaking her head to rid her mind of that particular traitorous thought, Penny stumbled up to another person wandering the halls and asked for Dr. Sheldon Cooper's office. Her response was a blank stare. And she wasn't too sure it was centered wholly on her face.

Repeating the question she got another blank stare, but it was accompanied by an arm and finger pointing to one of the many doors in the hallway. She nodded her thanks and made her way over there.

The door was open and Penny stood in the doorway. Sheldon stood perpendicular to her position, staring at one of his whiteboards, arms crossed around his torso, one propped up against his chin. A black marker was held in his long fingers and he was obviously deep in thought.

Glancing at those tapered fingers, gracefully holding the marker brought her dream to the forefront of her mind once again. Flashbacks of what he could -do- with those fingers penetrated her thoughts and she clamped down on a whimper that died in her throat.

She was getting aroused again, thank god she wasn't a male. And just the act of actually seeing those fingers, instead of remembering them was making her hotter than she had thought possible. Which wasn't helping the situation at all.

And as she stood there, aware of her own arousal and drifting into her night fantasies, Penny slowly became aware of one Sheldon Cooper. At some point he had moved from his earlier position.

He was now leaning against the wall, head on his left arm, the right one dangling by his side, hand twitching every now and then. Penny looked at his tall frame and noticed, not for the first time, but definitely consciously, how good looking Sheldon really was. It was usually hidden behind his childish logo t-shirts and idiosyncrasies.

As thoughts of his face and body drifted through her mind Penny was reminded of the look on his face as she sucked him off under his desk.

She let out a quite moan and was momentarily startled when Sheldon copied her and flipped over so his back was against the wall, eyes closed, face gently flushed, his mouth open.

Synapses fired across her brain and she tilted her head, thinking on an idea. Moving from her memory of last night's dream, she made the two images, Penny and Sheldon, leave the building and head back home.

_Sheldon driving a beautifully sleek, black corvette, Penny gently rubbing his arousal through his pants, varying her speed, the friction causing him to moan deliciously as he attempted to keep his concentration on the road._

_Upon returning to a nice building in a slightly more upscale neighborhood, Sheldon practically dragged her as he set a (very) brisk pace to their apartment. As soon as it closed behind them, Sheldon had her pinned against the door and kissed her fiercely. _

_Gently tanned arms wound around his shoulders, pulling his larger body against hers. Once again the long, tapered fingers slipped beneath her dress and made Penny cry out in pleasure. _

_Sheldon delved even deeper, gently rubbing her pearl with his thumb before hoisting her up, legs wrapped around his waist as he plundered her body until she came, shuddering with the intensity of her orgasm as it coursed through her body._

_Sheldon continued kissing her neck and collarbone until normal breathing was restored. Penny loosened her legs and slid down the leanly muscled body in front of her, adding a delicious friction to the heat of their bodies. _

_The petite-figured blonde looked up into blue-blue eyes with hooded green eyes and pushed him backwards until he tripped on the mahogany leather couch. _

_Dark hair ruffled from hands running through it multiple times. Face flushed from their activities, eyes dilated but lustful as they gazed on her form. Hips moving from side to side, Sheldon stared at her mouth as she made her way towards him._

_Penny stopped right in front of him, looking down at him. Sheldon stared up at her, hands coming up to hold her hips and pull her down to him._

_Penny straddled his hips and kissed him hard before rubbing herself against his arousal. Sheldon groaned into her mouth at the contact and thrust his hips up into hers._

_Letting out her own groan of appreciation and arousal, Penny threw her head back as she ground along the heated length straining against her core. _

"Oh fuck, Penny!"

Penny was brought out of her fantasy by Sheldon's words. Gobsmacked, she stared at him. Never before had she heard him swear. Never. It was just something Sheldon Cooper, PhD never did.

--

Sheldon had been working on his formulae weaving among the problems with an elegance that was comparable to the art of fencing. Yet he was no closer than he'd been yesterday.

All throughout the day he'd been plagued by thoughts of the previous night's dream. It had aroused him to such a degree that it was almost more than he could take. No matter how hard he focused on the math, something would distract him and turn him towards his copulation with Penny, however fictional.

Still he struggled through the day and managed until shortly after lunch when Leonard had come into his office and told him of his new plans for the night. Sheldon had been irritated with Leonard's lack of foresight into the matter and demanded to know how he was supposed to make his way home.

Leonard had suggested getting a ride with Raj or Howard. Sheldon snorted. He'd been on Howard's death-contraption once and had no desire to do so ever again. Raj was a possibility though, and ever so easy to manipulate into such a situation.

But those thoughts were interrupted by a small break through in his mathematic equations. But soon as he had factored it in and moved to the next piece, Sheldon faced another block of even greater magnitude.

It wasn't until the end of the day that Sheldon remembered his lack of a ride and made his way to Raj's office. The door was shut and locked with a note telling all who read it that Dr. R. Koothrappali was busy and would not be available until Monday as it would take an undetermined amount of time for him to finish.

Eyes narrowing at the innocent piece of paper, Sheldon reached for his cell phone and made a call. His eye narrowed further when she let the phone go to voicemail. He knew for a fact that she had finished her shift at the Cheesecake Factory.

Ending the call, he dialed again and planned to continue until she picked up. She did. After two rings.

"Yes Sheldon?" She was irritated, though for once it was not with him. At least not directly.

"Penny?" It was a subtle questioning of how she was doing, though no one except Sheldon would have picked up on it.

"Who else would it be Sweetie?" Well if she couldn't figure it out and was insistent upon being sarcastic (as always) then really there was no point. Letting his own frustrations take over, Sheldon gave his reply.

"Forgive me, Penny," He mentally snorted. He was anything but apologetic. "But it is not uncommon for phones to be stolen. I merely wished to confirm the identity of who I was speaking to prior to speaking and thus eliminating a possibly embarrassing situation in which I would have-"

He continued the useless dialogue until she interrupted him. "Goodbye Sheldon."

Damn, now she was irritated with him, directly. "No Penny, wait!" He really didn't want to walk home and had been forbidden from ever using public transit again. By the transit company.

He was becoming desperate and needed her to give him a ride. Unless he took a taxi, but those were kept in abominable condition and one never knew what had been in them before you.

So unless it was Armageddon, and possibly not even then, there was no way, he rolled his eyes at the expression, on God's green earth he would get into one.

Penny must have heard his desperation because she sighed and spoke up. "Why did you call me Sheldon?"

Could he really admit to her that he needed her help? It would be synonymous to adding more hot air to the balloon. He crumbled, she was his only way home.

"Leonard left work early with a lady friend and said I would have to find another ride home. I don't trust Howard and his pathetic contraption and Raj is in the middle of something important and I have no wish to be here until all hours waiting on him."

He knew she was biting her lip. Whether in frustration or debilitation that she should help or not he didn't know.

"I'll be there in ten minutes." Excellent, she would drive him.

"Make it fifteen. I'm just in the process of finishing up and the extra time-" She hung up on him. Pulling the phone away from his ear he stared at screen. Hmph.

"How rude." Sighing he made his way back to his office and focused once more on his board. So intense was his focus that he missed the vibrations of his phone telling him he had a new message.

Mindlessly going over the numbers again and again, Sheldon tried to find an out that would lead to a suitable answer. They were running through his mind, he could see the end result, could taste the victory of-

"…_I love it when you fuck me over your desk Sheldon."_

A sharp intake of breath, and he was sucked into vivid imaginations. He questioned them at first, there had been no new stimuli that would invoke that particular memory.

But questioning as he was, the intensity of the vision soon overwhelmed him and he was swept away.

Sitting in his plush leather chair, specially designed for his back and long days at the office, pants around his ankles, Penny kneeling before him, hidden under the desk as she did wondrous things to him with her mouth, tongue, lips, everything.

She would forcefully drag him to the edge and only stop at the last moment, pulling him back and moving slowly. His head was thrown back in pleasure, moans escaping from his throat, encouraging the devious blonde to continue her ministrations.

A knock from the door, the clients had arrived. His head snapped up and he quickly readjusted himself to receive and negotiate with the two men. All the while Penny sat below, hidden from view, teasing him and doing her best to make him lose control.

Then he was pressing her against the desk, front flush against her back; scraping his nails along her skin as he pulled her impossibly short dress up past her hips. Reaching around, he teased her skin with his fingers, dancing along the sensitive areas before plundering her depths with his fingers.

Now they were in a new office, generic really, but with a sturdy wooden desk in the very centre, Penny at the door, he prowling closer and closer, as a predator would his prey. Lustful eyes gazed back at him and he was sure they mirrored his own.

Sheldon broke free from the dreamy haze and snapped to reality. He was heavily aroused and mentally cursing whatever it was that was causing this phenomenon.

Enforcing rigid control over his body, Sheldon focused on his board once more and demanded total obedience from his mind AND body.

It didn't work.

_Dr. Dumbass my foot. _ _He certainly knew what the hell he was doing with his fingers last night._ S/he paused. _That was a dream you idiot. Not real life. Though it'd be interesting to see if he lived up to her imagination._

Entertaining the very brief thought of him and Penny, before shaking his head at that particular folly, Sheldon stared at his board. An unexpected flash of irritation surprised him, though it lingered in him and grew the more he stared at his board and the numbers that refused to come together.

His entire focus on the board in front of him and the damnable scribbles, Sheldon failed to notice the blonde-headed figure that stood at his door. The brief flashback of him fingering her while pressed up against her back danced through his mind and he bit back a groan.

At some point he had managed to move from staring at the board to leaning against his arm on the wall, his right dangling uselessly by his side. The arousal grew as it had been doing all day and it finally came to a head.

A distinct appreciation for his appearance passed through his mind, though it was not acutely registered.

Another flash of him in the office, Penny below him, but instead of his perspective, he was looking up at his face.

Feeling the ridiculous urge to grind against anything to get some kind of relief, Sheldon groaned and twisted so his back was against the wall and closed his eyes. His hand was twitching, his body desperately wanting him to relieve the pressure he was under. His iron will demanded that he not succumb to the baser instincts being imposed on him.

His mouth was open and Sheldon knew he was panting, desperately fighting for control over his body and its desires, when a new, more elaborate vision slammed into him.

_Sheldon driving a beautifully sleek, black corvette, Penny gently rubbing his arousal through his pants, varying her speed, the friction causing him to moan deliciously as he attempted to keep his concentration on the road._

_Upon returning to a nice building in a slightly more upscale neighborhood, Sheldon practically dragged her as he set a (very) brisk pace to their apartment. As soon as it closed behind them, Sheldon had her pinned against the door and kissed her fiercely. _

_Gently tanned arms wound around his shoulders, pulling his larger body against hers. Once again the long, tapered fingers slipped beneath her dress and made Penny cry out in pleasure. _

_Sheldon delved even deeper, gently rubbing her pearl with his thumb before hoisting her up, legs wrapped around his waist as he plundered her body until she came, shuddering with the intensity of her orgasm as it coursed through her body._

_Sheldon continued kissing her neck and collarbone until normal breathing was restored. Penny loosened her legs and slid down the leanly muscled body in front of her, adding a delicious friction to the heat of their bodies. _

_The petite-figured blonde looked up into blue-blue eyes with hooded green eyes and pushed him backwards until he tripped on the mahogany leather couch. _

_Dark hair ruffled from hands running through it multiple times. Face flushed from their activities, eyes dilated but lustful as they gazed on her form. Hips moving from side to side, Sheldon stared at her mouth as she made her way towards him._

_Penny stopped right in front of him, looking down at him. Sheldon stared up at her, hands coming up to hold her hips and pull her down to him._

_Penny straddled his hips and kissed him hard before rubbing herself against his arousal. Sheldon groaned into her mouth at the contact and thrust his hips up into hers._

_Letting out her own groan of appreciation and arousal, Penny threw her head back as she ground along the heated length straining against her core. _

Sheldon gasped. "Oh fuck, Penny!"

--


End file.
